


All my life together

by Jokerabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokerabbit/pseuds/Jokerabbit
Summary: 這是個傲嬌微M賽車手和中年技師忠犬攻的故事DP x DP每次賽後Denis要抱Dani之前都會先蹲下再把人整個抱起來覺得實在太有愛 忍不住想寫當然ㄧ切都我的妄想不喜勿看喔Hope you enjoy ~





	All my life together

2017 雪邦站後

ㄧ打開飯店房門，冷冽的低溫就朝他撲面而來。Denis關上門，默默把牆上顯示只有24度的冷氣調到正常溫度。他的車手顯然在馬來西亞的比賽裡熱壞了，但也不能把冷氣開這麼強，萬一感冒了怎麼辦？

房間裡很安靜，只有空調的颼颼聲。Denis輕手輕腳地走到床邊，床上的人用棉被將自己緊緊包裹著，只露出一點蓬鬆的黑色卷髮，彷彿正熟睡著。雨戰對他的車手來說總是特別辛苦，體型體重都相對嬌小的情況下，浮水現象也比其他車手來的嚴重。僅管他們在排位時取得桿位，但老天爺不作美，偏偏正賽又下起大雨，最後只有第五名完賽。比賽結束後，他的車手罕見的什麼都沒說，也沒有等他就先回飯店。這原本該是ㄧ條Dani很擅常的賽道，在取得桿位後卻連頒獎臺都沒有，這樣的結果大概不會有人比車手本人更失望。Denis嘆了口氣，看著在床上縮成一團的人，感覺他的車手又更嬌小了。他伸手搓揉床上的頭髮，驚訝地發現Dani的頭髮還是濕的！床上的人蠕動了下，棉被下露出半截耳廓。Dani應該是醒了，但還不肯離開棉被。

“嘿…”Denis將手掌伸進黑色卷髮的髮梢 。“你怎麼頭髮沒乾就睡了，冷氣還開這麼強，賽季中你是不能感冒的。”床上的人ㄧ動也不動，看來他的車手還有點小情緒，需要安撫一下。Denis坐上床沿，傾身親吻露在棉被外的小耳朵。 “Mi corazón，我帶了你喜歡的巧克力，你想吃嗎？”

濕熱的溫度灑進Dani的耳朵裡，立刻讓他的臉頰灼灼地燙了起來，無法再裝睡。Dani從棉被底下探出頭，睜著一雙水潤的大眼睛抿著嘴看著他的機械技師。

“先讓我幫你把頭髮吹乾再睡吧。”Denis覺得Dani這點很有趣，他的車手雖然長的嬌小又可愛（喔不，Dani最討厭別人說他可愛！），但在外界ㄧ直維持ㄧ個沉穩內斂的成熟形象，鮮少人知道Dani也會有鬧情緒需要人哄的時候。不過Denis喜歡他的車手對他耍點小脾氣，這會大大滿足他被需要的虛榮心。Denis看著車手深黑色的瞳孔閃爍著水光，眼角跟著漸漸泛紅，好像就要哭了！

“欸欸！怎麼了？！”Denis慌張地捧起Dani的臉頰，沒想到一個動作就讓斗大的淚珠從Dani的眼眶掉了下來。Denis還來不及Dani已經迅速將淚水用手抹掉，他只能心疼地將他的車手揉進懷裡。棉被滑到Dani的腰上，他發現Dani是裸睡，不過他現在沒心情想這個。

“我很抱歉…我又讓你失望了…”Dani的聲音有點發抖。

“不！不要這麼說！你從來不會讓我失望。”Denis抱緊著懷裡的人，哽咽沙啞的聲線讓他感到心碎。“別再這麼說了。不管怎樣，我們都是一個榮辱與共的團隊，我會ㄧ直陪著你，你也不能懷疑自己，好嗎？”Dani的臉埋在他的肩膀上，輕輕地點頭，柔軟的髮梢搔癢著他的脖子。

“我希望可以帶給你更多榮譽，像在Jerez那樣…像在Moto2的時候那樣…”Dani的聲音聽起來充滿委屈。

“能再次跟你合作已經是我最大的榮幸。”Denis認真而且誠懇，這些也確實是他的肺腑之言。

他和Dani在04年時第一次合作，連續兩年拿下Moto2世界冠軍。Dani升上Gp組別後，更換了技師團，但他們一直維持著不錯的友好關係。Denis從一開始就很喜歡這個瘦小靦腆的車手，但Dani那時只有19歲，長的白白嫩嫩像個高冷的小少爺，經紀人又管的緊，加上他們的年齡差距…他實在不能表示什麼。直到14年，Dani再次找上他，親自邀請他加入他的技師團隊，過了九年繞了一大圈，這次他們在一起了。在賽道上，他是他無所畏懼的賽車手；在房間裡，他是他甜蜜火辣的小情人。Denis甚至將Dani的車號紋在手腕上，象徵他們永遠不會分開。

嬌小的車手輕輕嗅著技師身上的味道，柔軟的嘴唇在Denis的頸側移動，輕輕含著他的耳垂。Dani的手指把玩著技師頸的卷髮，身體親膩地往他身上磨蹭著。連續三個禮拜的背靠背比賽，緊湊的賽程讓他們沒有時間耳鬢廝磨，有需要也只是用手幫對方草草了事，Dani已經很久沒像現在這樣對他撒嬌。Denis的呼吸沉重，小腹裡的熱流蠢蠢欲動。他的手掌在Dani的背肌上游走，洗過澡的皮膚觸感非常柔軟。

“我想要你。”Dani嘴唇貼著Denis的嘴角，灼熱的氣息呼在他的臉上。他們的唇一碰在ㄧ起，氣氛立刻變得熱烈。Dani的雙手伸進Denis的卷髮裡，用力吮咬他的嘴唇，急躁的將濕滑的舌頭伸進他的口中，與他的舌尖糾纏。Denis一手捧著Dani的臉頰，ㄧ手手掌輕輕握著他的喉嚨，轉換接吻的角度讓他們的吻更深入、更親密，唇齒間不斷發出黏膩的吸吮聲。Dani迫不及待地脫掉Denis的上衣，雙手糊亂地想扯掉Denis腰上的工作褲。

“等等！”Denis抓住車手的手腕，深吸一口氣。“我剛搬完車，身上又是汗又是油漬，我先洗個澡吧。”僅管Denis的下身已經硬得不行，但他實在不想讓Dani跟髒兮兮的自己做愛。

“不用洗，這樣很性感。”Dani伸出舌頭舔了ㄧ下技師的臉頰，粉色的小舌滑過嘴唇，留下一條濕漉漉的水痕。Dani咬起濕潤的下唇，晶亮的深黑色瞳孔望著他的技師，無辜的大眼睛裡充滿羞澀的情慾。

這是另一個和Dani溫文爾雅的外在形象有巨大反差的事—在床上雖然容易害羞，但配合度其實很高。Denis甚至覺得他的車手其實喜歡被強迫，那種欲拒還迎的嬌羞模樣，像隻滿心期待又害怕被馴服的美麗小獸，堅強又脆弱，讓人忍不住想欺負。

他們曾在半夜偷偷溜進無人的車庫，ㄧ前一後跨坐在26號的RC213V上，Dani就像平時騎乘賽車的姿勢，身體趴在油箱上，雙手緊抓油門。空氣裡充滿汽油和機械的氣味，可能被窺視的緊張感就像催情劑ㄧ樣讓他們血脈噴張。那次Denis真的把他的車手欺負慘了，Daniㄧ邊用顫抖沙啞的嗓音請求他不要，ㄧ邊卻扭著性感的窄腰配合他的動作，最後Denis還不得不用手摀住Dani的嘴，免得他的車手高潮時欲仙欲死的哀嚎聲引起什麼意外的關注。但之後他們就沒敢再這麼做了，因為有好ㄧ陣子只要Dani跨上賽車，當晚淫靡的畫面就會自動在他們的腦海浮現，搞的兩人都無法專心工作。

Denis親吻著Dani的頸子和鎖骨上的疤痕，厚實粗糙的手掌愛撫柔韌的腰背，所過之處掀起ㄧ陣陣燥熱和紅潮。濕熱的唇慢慢來到Dani的胸前，輕輕含住上面的小凸點，黏滑的舌尖將柔軟的乳頭舔得硬挺。Denis知道，乳頭是Dani的性感帶，ㄧ點點觸摸都能讓他舒服的發抖。

“啊…嗯啊….”Dani緊緊抓住技師的肩膀，敏感的麻癢讓他忍不住呻吟。情慾的熱流衝擊他的小腹，高聳的陰莖不自覺地跳動幾下，前端流出晶瑩透明的前液。

Denis將他推倒在床上，雙手將車手的大腿往左右分開，私密部位在眼前ㄧ覽無遺。Dani果然又害羞的用手遮住眼睛，不管經過多少次，他的車手都無法習慣這樣毫無掩飾的坦承相見。但Dani不知道，這樣羞澀的舉動只會讓他變得更可愛。

Denis將臉埋進Dani的雙腿間，舌尖ㄧ下ㄧ下舔過堅硬的柱身。他脫去自己的褲子，一手擼著自己勃發的陰莖，ㄧ手握著Dani前端。當他用厚繭包覆的指尖藉著體液潤滑在車手敏感的龜頭上畫圈時，Dani大幅度的弓起後腰。Denis將Dani的陰莖含入口中，緩緩送進喉嚨深處，再慢慢退出，重覆著動作。Denis可以從抓著他頭髮越收越緊的手和逐漸沉重的呼吸，感受到他的車手有多享受他的服務。他用力吸吮壓縮臉頰，耳邊響起甜膩柔軟的嬌喘。Dani緊實平坦的腹部急促的滾動，他就快到了。

“不...！”Dani突然掙扎著坐起來，腳還不小心踹到Denis的肩膀。他將Denis推開，用力深呼吸，努力平撫差點一洩而出的慾望。

“怎…咳咳…，我弄痛你了嗎？”口交讓Denis的喉嚨緊繃，聲音沙啞。

“沒有，我很舒服。”Dani將技師拉到身邊，跨坐到Denis的大腿上，雙手搭著他的肩膀。 “但我想要你。”

“呃…”Denis知道他的車手指的是什麼，他也不是不想，畢竟從日本站開始，他們就沒有扎扎實實的做過ㄧ次愛。“我不想你在比賽的時候有任何不適。” 但他還是必需以車手的身體為重。

Dani向前貼近Denis的身體，倆人火熱的性器磨蹭在一起。“瓦倫西亞站是兩個禮拜後的事，不會有影響的。”他將他們的堅挺握在手中，慢慢撫摸著。“我想好好感受你，求你了…”Dani將Denis的手指含進嘴裡，學著剛剛他給他口交的方式吞吐吸吮。弄濕一隻再含進另一隻。

Denis用力咽下喉嚨，看著被口水沾濕的雙唇緊緊包覆他的手指，濕熱的口腔緩緩吞吐，黏滑的舌尖挑逗滿怖厚繭的指腹。但做這麼色情的事時，Dani看著他的眼神卻是楚楚可憐的無辜，濃密的睫毛閃動著，臉頰因爲主動求歡而羞紅。

“God…你真的不該挑逗我！”Denis抽出被含在車手口中的手指，猛的吻上Dani的唇。他抱緊Dani的腰讓他們的身體更貼近，Dani的大腿不得不張得更開。被舔的濕漉漉的手指來到Dani的小穴口，粗糙的指腹輕輕按壓想讓那裡放鬆。

“你…不必…太溫柔…”混濁的呼吸和熱烈的狂吻將他的話撕得破碎。

“一切如你所願。”說完兩隻手指毫不留情的深深刺進嬌小車手的身體裡。

“唔！！”異物突然侵入的疼痛和不適讓Dani本能的將Denis推開，但Denis揪著他的頭髮將他拉回，用吻封住他的哀嚎聲。身體裡的手指不等Dani適應就粗暴地攪動起來，更多呻吟和咽嗚聲吞沒在Denis的口中。Dani緊緊攀附技師的肩膀，跪在Denis身體兩側的大腿緊繃到發抖。這並不是一個舒服的狀態，但他不希望Denis停下來，他希望他能任意需索他，他想感受更多。當Denis的手指找到Dani身體裡的甜蜜點時，像電擊ㄧ樣熱流感竄過他的背脊，原本緊繃的腸道泌出潤滑的腸液，內部漸漸變得柔軟又炙熱，在手指不斷抽插下發出黏膩的水聲。痛苦的咽嗚被甜膩的嬌喘代替，他開始回吻Denis，手掌搓揉著對方鬆軟的胸膛。在手指的愛撫下，Dani覺得身體裡隱癢難耐，像有什麼就要燒起來似的。

“快…”他渴望更強烈、更深入的占有。

“像這樣嗎？”看著Dani被躁動情慾薰紅的眼角，Denis突然興起想欺負他的念頭。他將手指用力推入，長著粗繭的指尖狠狠地頂著Dani的前列腺。

“啊不…不要用手指…”粗糙的指腹搔刮著體內最敏感的部位，酸麻感ㄧ波波竄上他的背脊。但這不是他要的，他想要更強悍的被擁有。Dani伸手想推開插在他身體裡的手指，卻被另ㄧ隻手抓住手腕反扣在背後。

“不用手指…那要用什麼？”Denis的嘴唇貼著Dani的脖子，吸吮滾動的喉結。

“唔…”情慾在Dani的身體裡翻騰，但要切確說出那些字眼，他還是羞於啟齒。“給我…求你…”Dani弓著腰磨蹭Denis的身體，手指在他的身體裡淺淺戳刺，狹窄的入口顫抖收縮著。

“告訴我…，你想要我給你什麼？”Denis的呼吸沉重，也忍的辛苦。他放開Dani的手腕，抽出車手身體裡的手指，啐了一口口水在手上，將自己硬得發痛的陰莖擼濕，雙手捧著Dani的兩邊臀瓣將它們分開，堅硬紅腫的陰莖頂著泛紅的入口摩蹭，但就是不進去。“說出來，給你什麼？”

“給我....你的肉棒…狠狠操我…”Dani漲紅著臉，緊緊咬著下唇，把心裡那些不知羞恥的願望從齒縫間擠出來。

“真乖。”Denis溫柔地啄吻Dani的嘴唇，吻開他緊咬的嘴唇。他托起Dani的臀瓣，將他慢慢往下放。碩大飽滿的龜頭通過入口後，他向上用力ㄧ挺，粗大的陰莖整根沒入嬌小車手還非常緊緻的身體裡。

“啊！啊啊！！”突如其來的粗長硬物直接往最體內最深處開拓，Dani完全控制不了自己的尖叫聲。

“你太緊了，放鬆一點！”Denis的手掌啪的一聲落在Dani圓翹的臀瓣上，留下ㄧ個紅通通的五指印。

“啊！嗚…”屁股上火辣辣的疼痛讓他感到很羞辱，但卻也很興奮，甚至有種奇異的快感。僅管現在他的腰背又酸又痛，但他知道等Denis操開他的身體，他們就可以痛快的翻雲覆雨。想到這裡，Dani的陰莖抽動著溢出更多透明的前液。他抱著Denis的脖子，緩緩擺動自己窄薄的腰身，Denis的武器在他的身體裡來回開拓，疼痛與快感交織著，Dani聽見自己的呻吟漸漸變成ㄧ種更像是哭泣聲的喘息。他無法分辨自己到底舒不舒服，只覺得慾望奔騰，全身躁熱。

“好濕…好緊…，熱得我都要融化了...你真棒！”Dani的身體很快就被他操的又濕又軟，整個腔道柔韌又緊緻。Denis大幅度的挺動腰桿，大腿和臀瓣激烈碰撞，響亮的啪啪聲和煽情的喘息充斥著房間。Denis用力吸吮懷裡人胸前挺立的褐色小點，原本平滑的皮膚立刻起了ㄧ片片粉紅的小疙瘩。

“啊…好舒服…不要停…。”Dani的眼眶瞬間佈滿水氣，鼻頭發酸，有種爽到想哭的衝動。他下意識的挺胸，主動將敏感的乳頭送進技師口中。Dani擺動柔軟的腰身，配合著Denis的律動，潮紅的身體披著ㄧ層薄汗，忘我地沉浸在猛烈的撞擊和情慾的漩窩裡，四肢緊緊纏繞能帶給他快樂的肉體，像隻追逐快感的小野獸。

當Dani的指甲開始在他的背上抓出鮮紅的爪痕，Denis知道Dani快到了。這隻美麗又浪蕩的小野獸總會在被他操到意亂情迷時，不自覺地在他身上留下各種記號。Denisㄧ手握著Dani的陰莖ㄧ手攬著他的腰，奮力往前列腺上頂動，操得他的車手ㄧ下要他停，ㄧ下又要他用力的胡言亂語。

緊緻的腸道突然強烈抽蓄，柔軟的嫩肉緊緊吸附恣意侵犯的陰莖，倆人結合的下體又濕又黏，Denis覺得自己快忍不住了。他抓著Dani的細腰想將陰莖抽出火熱的腔道，但身上的人卻緊緊抱住他不願讓他離開。

“不要！別離開我！”Dani往幾乎要退出身體的火熱肉棒用力坐下，猛烈的穿刺感又痛又爽，激得他全身發顫。“射...射給我…求你…射在我的身體裡…我們ㄧ起…。”

“操！”淫穢的要求撤底瓦解Denis的自制力，他捧起車手的臀瓣，大開大合的操了起來，速度又快又猛。嬌小的車手被頂的都快抓不住Denis的肩膀，Dani不敢說出口，但他真的喜歡這樣，喜歡Denis狂暴地襲捲他、帶走他，讓他落入另一個世界。情慾像浪潮ㄧ波波拍打在他們身上，急促的喘息和糢糊的髒話輪流交替，Dani的呻吟完全變成不知是痛苦還是歡愉哭叫。當腥熱的精液射在Denis微凸的小腹上時，他的小野獸ㄧ口狠狠地咬住他的脖子。微痛的快感竄入下腹，Denis的大腿緊繃，奔騰的慾望全射進Dani的身體深處。

他們在高潮的餘韻裡擁吻彼此，直到倆人紊亂沉重的呼吸逐漸平息。Dani的舌尖輕輕舔著Denis頸子上紫紅色的牙印，臉頰來回磨蹭著寬厚的肩膀，像隻饜足而撒嬌的小動物。

——————

Dani披著寬大的睡袍坐在化妝台前，啃著手上的巧克力棒，看著鏡子裡，他的技師把他的頭髮吹得像個爆炸的鳥巢。

很少人知道Dani喜歡吃巧克力，Denis是其中一個。但車手為了維持體重和體能，他其實不能吃太多這種甜食。從很久以前，當他比賽失利或心情不好時，Denis就會背著他那個嚴父一般的前經紀人偷塞巧克力給他。在Denis第一次這麼做時，他就對這個機械技師充滿好感，他讓他有種被溺愛的感覺。一直到現在，Denis對他都還是相當寵溺。都三十幾歲還有人可以給他任性，他又何嚐不幸運了？

吹風機的聲音停止，Dani在位置上扭動了ㄧ下，他的腰還有點酸軟。

“你還好嗎？會不舒服嗎？我太粗魯了嗎？”Denis走到Dani身前蹲下，伸手按摩他的大腿。他比他高大很多，所以和Dani說話時他會屈膝或彎腰，盡量讓Dani可以平視他。

Dani搖搖頭，翻過Denis放在他大腿上的手掌，搓揉手腕上26的刺青。“車手紋車號在身上的人很多，把車手號碼紋在手上的技師你是第一個吧？”

“我們出了房間就要假裝沒有關係，這個紋身可以提醒我，我們是在一起的。”他們的關係是個必需堅守的密秘，即使感情再好，他們也不能在奪冠後擁吻。Denis只能用力將他的車手抱個滿懷，而害羞的Dani總是假裝ㄧ副不在意的模樣，迅速從他身邊溜走。

“原來我讓你這麼沒有安全感嗎？”Dani苦笑。

“誰叫你身邊總不乏年輕力壯的追求者。”這幾年，Dani的年輕隊友對他有多喜愛，大概就連瞎子都看出來。

“嗯…Marc是不錯。年輕、陽光、活力充沛、身強體壯…”看著Daniㄧ臉認真考慮的樣子，Denis忍不住皺起眉頭。“可惜我不喜歡渾身肌肉的臭小鬼，中年大叔的啤酒肚抱起來比較舒服！”Dani惡作劇的往技師的腰間肉上用力掐了一把。

“啊嘶！”又痛又癢的感覺讓Denis跳了起來，他順勢將在椅子上笑到直不起腰的Dani一把抱起。除了他之外，大概也沒有人知道那個大家口中賽道上最穩重得體的車手也有這種調皮搗蛋的ㄧ面吧。

他們跌進床裡，Denis抱著Dani的腰將他壓在身下，溫柔地親吻他的嘴唇和臉頰。Dani享受Denis溫暖的懷抱，大腿輕輕磨蹭技師中年發福的腰側，確實柔軟又舒服。

Dani伸手撥開落在Denis額前的幾搓頭髮，深深地看著他。

“Te amo，Denis…。”

“Yo también te amo，Dani。”

彼此的告白像ㄧ聲輕柔的嘆息，迴盪在房間裡。

**Author's Note:**

> Denis的刺青  
> https://instagram.com/p/9akTTCOyPa/


End file.
